


Detention Was Worth It

by addictedtofics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Ficlet, High School AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, badass!derek, derek corrupts stiles, detention virgin!Stiles, fluffy fluff fluff, it's fluff, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I pretty much live in detention and you’re a straight A student, here on your first offence. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?</p><p>--Changed title. Previously Detention Virgin!Stiles & Badass!Derek--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Was Worth It

Walking through the halls of Beacon High when everyone had gone home was weird, it was silent. Stiles doesn’t do well with silent. Which is how he ended up in school after hours in the first place. Detention. He completely blames Scott for ending up here, poking him every time Stiles’ crush walked past the classroom, which was surprisingly often. Was he supposed to not flail and punch Scott after the fifth time? PLEASE. I mean didn’t he have class? Who was he kidding Derek Hale was badass of the school. Two years above Stiles and strutting around with his brooding face and leather jacket – who wouldn’t spend hours staring dreamily at him?

Reaching the classroom where detention was being held, Stiles poked his head round the door, blanching when he saw the beauty himself, Derek Hale sat in all his glory in the middle of the room. Stiles blushed as he walked in with his head down, which of course made him totally miss the awkward chair leg sticking out into the aisle, sending him flailing but obviously not before falling sideways. So he somehow ended up sat in his lap. Yes _his,_ as in Derek’s lap. He was sat in Derek’s lap. He was sat in his crushes lap. His crush for years. That crush. He was sat in his lap. _Derek’s lap_. As Stiles’ brain caught up to the situation, he flushed right down to his chest. He slowly looked up to Derek’s face, and saw a giant smirk there with those beautiful eyebrows of his raised.

“New here, are we?” Derek’s mouth so close to his he felt the brush of air across his face.

“I-uh-yeah. First timer. I-uh-sorry. I’ll just get up now” As Stiles rose, he felt Derek’s arm slither around his waist and pull him back down onto his lap as Stiles flailed. Stiles’ flush grew darker as he looked up to see Derek’s smirk widen.

“Where you off to? I’m comfortable” Stiles shyly giggled. “So first time, huh? How’d you end up here?” Stiles happily sighed glad to have some form of conversation to distract from the fact that he was sat on Derek Hale’s bulge.

“My best friend is a dick. Kept poking him when y--. So I flailed and punched him, he yelped. Harris didn’t take kindly to it. What about you?”

“Please. I’m always here, this is my spot. But on today’s agenda was skipping class.” Derek said looking down at Stiles smugly.

“You sound proud.” Stiles said sceptically.

“Um, I am. I have sat in this spot after some of the greatest pranks ever to have been committed. I sat here after getting Harris’ car towed and wrote about 4 notebooks worth full of lines”

“You weren’t suspended for that?” Stiles said oddly impressed.

“Nope, my sister, Laura, is rather scary. Gets me out of trouble;” He looked around “well to a certain extent. So you’re a detention virgin?”

“Um yeah. I’m a virgin—detention virgin.” Derek chuckled with another one of eyebrow raises of his.

“Well, you’ve committed one offence. Fancy committing another?”

“Um what do you mean?” Derek began to stand, arm still around Stiles picking him up as he stood, gently lowering Stiles’ feet to the ground but keeping his arm around him.

“Well, Harris hasn’t shown up yet, we are the only two here so there’s no evidence, c’mon” Stiles looked up at him in awe, reluctant to get in even more trouble, Derek’s arm didn’t move from around his waist and he didn’t move until Stiles nodded and snatched his backpack up from the floor. With Derek’s arm around his waist, they walked to the edge of the lacrosse pitch where the preserve begins and discovered the ground to be soft. Derek slipped out of his jacket and laid it on the ground for them to sit on. Stiles looked down at him fondly.

“That’s very gentlemanly of you;” Derek stuck his tongue out at him “don’t worry I won’t tell anyone that the school badass is actually a big softie.” Stiles said grinning, he sat down next to Derek, their shoulders squashed together so they could both fit on the jacket. He looked at Derek, grin still plastered to his face, until he saw Derek’s expression – fond and adoring. His grin calmed to a small smile.

“You know, I’ve always had a crush on you.”

“ _Me? ME?_ Derek, are you messing with me? Because that’s fucking harsh man.” His smile faltering.

“No no, Stiles. I would never. I mean it. I thought you and Scott were together.”

“ _Me and Scott?”_ Stiles asked incredulously, bursting into laughter until looking up at Derek’s wounded face. “Oh god, Derek, I’m sorry. Scott is very very straight. I’ve-um- I’ve had a crush on you for years. That’s how I ended up in detention, Scott poked me every time you walked past our classroom. Which, weird man.”

“I was-uh- trying to get a look at you. You looking really hot in your glasses when you’re concentrating.”

“So wait you skipped class because of me?” Derek shyly nodded and Stiles quietly chuckled. “So I got detention because of you and you got detention because of me.”

“Sound like fate to me” Derek said shyly smiling.

“Oh you cheesy fuck” Stiles said before he grabbed Derek’s ridiculously thin and tight tshirt and pushed him to the ground before falling on top of him and kissing him till they were both breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment your thoughts?  
> Find me on tumblr: [sterekstyles](http://sterekstyles.tumblr.com/)  
> (Now taking prompts on tumblr)


End file.
